Tales of Gaurdians
by Spike900
Summary: A sequal to "Tales of Mobius". Alica picks up a poster and enters in a fighting tornament. but many others do as well, some very evil. who will come out on top? rated M for Language and slight Sexual Content. please read and reveiw. but don't swear...
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge The Tournament Begins

Alica the Hedgehog layed in her bed. A lot had happened in the past few days. Going to a new school, the incident between Spirit the Hedgehog and Kikki the Racoon, and then the battle between Sam the Hedgehog and Lucky the Hedgehog against Assassin the Hedgehog and Kikki the Racoon.

She had forgiven Spirit, she found out it was just a ploy to get her alone in the castle. Spirit would usually sit on the balcony of her room and keep an eye and ear out for intruders and another in her room in case any snuck up on him or Alica. he still did but ever since the incident things had been akward. Spirit admitted he liked the kiss but he'd rather die than go through it again.

When he was asked why, he said "Alica is my one true love. I admit, there are other woman that are lovely. however, they are just that. they will mask themselves and try to seem more important than Alica. Kikki was one of them. And had Alica not shown up, I probably would've fallen for it. But she did. I am sorry for what happened. I truely am".

Despite that, Alica still forgave Spirit. However, she asked that he not cheat on her. They agreed that before getting angry to talk about it first. Like the mature couple they were... well... semi-mature. They hadn't done anything sexual yet. Spirit wouldn't dare try until she tried. namely, he was too proper to. Also, he was afraid of the consenquences should Brandi find out. Especially Shadow.

Alica just couldn't sleep. she sat up in her bed and turned the light on. Spirit turned, alarmed but calmed when he say nothing. "You alright?" Spirit asked, concerned. "Not sure" Alica replied. "care to talk about it?" Spirit asked. "so much had happened lately. Assassin... Kikki... You and her... so much and it's overwhelming" Alica told Spirit. she closed her eyes and rubbed them.

Spirit stared for a second. Him and Kikki. Spirit and Kikki. Even though he admitted he liked it, every time it was said, it stung. not like any other insult you could say. it was deep. he was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry" was all Spirit said. It was Alica's turn to stare and ponder.

She gasped when she realized that Spirit was sensetive about it. it hurt his feelings. Spirit was too tough-like to admit it when his feelings were hurt, but for Alica it was easy for her to tell when they were. "I'm sorry Spirit... I'm still a little hurt by the whole thing... on top of that, i'm worried about Sam and Lucky... what if they're hurt? what if Assassin beat them?" She said, telling him all her worries what was bothering her.

Spirit sat there hearing this. "Alica... Sam will be fine. he's a god. no supernatural being, including me, can equal one. only one being lower than a god can equal... overpower... one. Lucky the Hedgehog... then again Assassin too. but Lucky and Sam will be able to handle Assassin" Spirit told Alica, making her feel better.

Alica sighed with relief. although she wasn't convinced, it was enough for her. "Thanks Spirit. I love you" she told him, falling back. she quickly feel asleep. Spirit didn't need to. He was half dead. It was difficult to explain.

...Next Morning...

Alica walked out of Castle she lived in. however, a paper flew to her feet. she picked it up and looked at it. She then smiled with glee. It was a poster for a fighting tornament taking place at Station Square High. The school she went to. She ran inside, to ask not just her parents but also her brothers and sisters if she could join. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Arena A

Part 1

Alica sat in a locker room. not her usual locker room. It had been reserved specially for the people participating in the tornament. Her mother and father, Brandi and Shadow the Hedgehogs, had allowed her. However, Sam and Light had to enter also. They did but not for her. They wanted to participate for the prize money. $10,000,000 plus all 7 Super Emeralds.

Alica wanted to know how the manager had gotten his or her hands on them. Tailsess, tails last daughter, was the gaurdian. They shouldn't be there. let alone as a prize. Alica knew something had happened but Tailsess wasn't speaking. Brandi also allowed Alica to go to reclaim what was rightfully Tailsess'.

She was to be in the first match. her opponent was someone named Seelkadoom the Hedgehog. The name to her sounded evil. But she shrugged the feeling off. She wasn't going to be judgemental. Everyone was technically netrual. She knew Sam and Light wouldn't hold back.

She heard her name said by the manager. she had never seen him in person. Nor heard his real voice. But now she did. And it was strangely familiar. She shook it off. she wouldn't let it bother her. she sat up and walked out, ready for her fight.

...Fight 1...

Alica now stood across from her opponent. He did indeed look evil. The Hedgehog was about as tall as Shadow, maybe a little taller. He was completely black, but had blue streaks on his quills, arms, and legs like Shadow. And he had purple eyes. they looked more like half blue, half purple, but a closer look revealed that it was just color displacement. It was half dark purple and half purple. He also wore an evil grin similar to scourge but more like sonic. It still had evil to it.

"Alright listen up. Here are the rules. no killing, no forms more powerful than Hyper. however, if you are in Super form and stronger, this rule does not apply. you must use your forms based on strength, weakest to strongest. and finally, no cheating. if you are caught, you will be disqualified immediatly" the manager said. Alica looked and gasped.

The manager was none other than . however, he hadn't aged. not one year. How mystified Alica. she now had so many questions. what broke her concentration was when shouted into the mic "Ready, Set, Fight!!!".

Dazed by the encountered, she barely sidestepped a ram from Seelkadoom. however, she was suddenly rammed by twice the speed. Her fighting instincts kicked in, she she spindashed straight into the air, sending Seelkadoom flying into a wall. Then Alica turned, chaos energy glowing from her hand.

"Chaos Spear!!!" Alica yelled, firing three spears made of black chaos energy with a sweep of her hand. all three spears hit the spot, but after one hit, Seelkadoom quickly sped away from the spot, the other two missing completely. then, Seelkadoom grinned his grin, then jumped towards Alica. Alica then entered spin mode and attempted to home attack Seelkadoom, only, Seelkadoom copied her!

They canceled each other out, but, Alica turned and held her hand out. Dark energy gathered in front of her open palm, quickly forming into a ball of dark energy. she quickly fired and hit Seelkadoom just as he landed, creating a small explosion.

Seelkadoom had been pretty damaged from the assaults despite being slightly faster, stronger, and powerful. he brushed himself off and smirked. Alica got into a fighting stance ready for whatever he threw at her. suddenly, the Super Emeralds surronded him.

Then he spoke to her. His voice had a sort of evilness similar to Nazo in it but cockiness as well. "Heh heh heh... not bad girl... Sonic and Shadow had to actually use their Super forms to beat this form. and together if i might add. you are quite powerful. however... I too possess a Super Form" Seelkadoom told Alica. Suddenly, Seelkadoom changed. now his fur was white, his streaks had turned yellow, he was surronded by a golden aura, and his eyes had turned pink. he now floated in mid-air.

Alica stood there horrified yet amazed. she could feel SuperSeelkadooms power. it was higher than even HyperShadow! she shook it off quickly, entering her fighting stance once more. SuperSeelkadoom chuckled. "You actually believe you can defeat me? HA! what a joke" SuperSeelkadoom said, amused "fine then. Show me your strength!". with that SuperSeelkadoom charged, with speed even greater than that of HyperSonic.

SuperSeelkadoom rammed alica into the wall, he then pummeled her a little before grabbing her by the throat and tossing her into the air. He laughed then took off after her. suddenly, Alica herself turned super. She turned white with black streaks, her eyes turned blue, she was surronded by a golden aura, the diamond on her forehead turned red-orange, the Diamond on her necklace turned white. her tanktop turned black, and her jeans turned yellow. her gloves turned black with blue and white bracers and blue rings, her shoes turned light blue with black strips and a blue buckle on the outside of the shoes.

"Ahhhh..." SuperSeelkadoom muttered, impressed slightly "So you have a super form too, exactly like your father... hmmm... perhaps this will be fun". Then, SuperSeelkadooms golden aura changed to a black color, with a slight golden tint to it. He then charged at SuperAlica. However, SuperAlicas aura intensified, growing larger, SuperAlica then charged a spindash. a few miliseconds before the two would've impacted, SuperAlica spindashed at SuperSeelkadoom.

The two stayed in place, ramming against each other for a few seconds, then suddenly, SuperAlica spindashed SuperSeelkadoom into the wall. however, despite the struggle, SuperSeelkadoom had barely been damaged. SuperSeelkadoom quickly threw his fist at SuperAlica. however, SuperAlica dodged and fired a fireball right into SuperSeelkadooms stomach, creating an explosion. Now SuperSeelkadoom was damaged. though not too badly, he did feel pain. SuperAlica quickly flew backwards to avoid SuperSeelkadooms charge yet again.

SuperAlica then charged energy. She was starting to lose power. soon, she'd be out. So, there was one option. She had to knock SuperSeelkadoom out now. She avoided his attacks as she charged energy. SuperSeelkadoom growled with rage. finally, he decided to counter her attack. He started sapping energy from SuperAlica, he was soon fully charged. So was SuperAlica. "Chaos Darkness!!!" SuperAlica yelled, firing a beam of black, dark chaos energy at SuperSeelkadoom. However, SuperSeelkadoom yelled "Magical Apokoliz!!!" and fired a dark, rainbow-colored beam of magic at SuperAlica, it colliding with Chaos Darkness.

Magical Apokoliz easily overpowered Chaos Darkness and nearly hit SuperAlica. Luckily, she had been charging energy from before she turned super. she tapped into that and then suddenly yelled "Chaos Darkness!!!" and fired it again. This time around, SuperSeelkadoom could only watch before it hit him. He groaned with pain, falling to the ground turning normal. he hit with a thud, now moving at all. however, he was breathing. Seelkadoom the Hedgehog had lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Arena A

Part 2

Alica exited the arena that had been set up in the gym and walked back into the locker rooms for Arena A. She quickly sat down by the locker that she had been assigned. she had brought some things along in case something happened. She took out a brush and mirror and started brushing her hair. After she was done, she started putting it away when a shadow fell over her.

Alarmed, she turned quickly only to see Dia the Hedgeangel there. Dia looked like amy but was completely white, had a yellow moon-shaped scar on her forehead, she also had pure white angellic looking wings. The most beautiful aspect of Dia was her eyes. they were Sea Crystal Blue colored. Every time Alica stared into them she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Dia's eyes looked like she was looking at a romantic ocean or a peaceful soul. Alica was jealous of the fact that Spirit was also protective of Dia as well. Alica couldn't figure out why. But unlike with her, Spirit didn't go out of his way.

"Is there something I can help you with Dia?" Alica asked, hiding her jealousy. However, Dia picked up immediatly. "Is something the matter?" Dia asked. "... no, nothings wrong... did you want something?" Alica asked, pausing a moment. "Well... I was wondering if i could borrow that brush... I want to smooth out my feathers before I go battle" Dia asked, explaining why. "... sure. here" Alica said, handing Dia the brush. "Thank you, and good battle. You were great" Dia complimented, running off to her own locker.

Dia used the flat side of the brush to smooth her feathers out. She got the brush wet the used the flat side to smooth them out. Then she used a blow dryer to dry them quickly. However, she angled it so that the feathers would stay facing downwards, like they always did. Afterwards, she heard her name called by . She put the brush away and ran off to the arena.

...Fight 2...

"Alright, you know the rules. Ready, Set, Fight!!!" said, quickly using his Eggmobile to hover out of the arena to saftey. Dia got into a fighting stance, her wings outstretched. Her opponent, who was called Tresspasser the Hedgehog, got in his.

Tresspasser ran at Dia attempting to ram her at sonic speed. However, instantly, her wings started to flap. That plus her jumping into the air, allowed her to fly straight over Tresspasser. She then flew high into the air, she then stopped and hovered mid-air. she saw Tresspasser looking around, having lost track of her. She then flexed her wings and flapped her wings towards Tresspasser quickly, four feathers flying out at high speed.

Tresspasser saw the feathers coming, and avoided them using his speed. He was glad that he did. The feathers made craters. Not too big but for feathers it was incredible. He saw where she was. He now knew how to get to her. He also knew she could probably create a whirlwind, her next move. Just as he predicted, he wings started moving at sonic speed, creating a tornado. glass rose and protected everyone from being swept up, but Tresspasser wasn't. so to ensure his survival and hurt Dia, he Spindashed along the whirlwind, ending up far above her.

Dia looked around, confused. She didn't see Tresspasser above her. Suddenly, Tresspasser rammed into her from above. However, she was prepared. she quickly frontflipped and heel kicked Tresspasser into the ground. from that hieght, the fall was pretty damaging. Dia then used her Feather Shoot technique and two feathers hit Tresspasser, leaving his arm useless.

"Man, she's tough. Those feathers are killer. What do I do?" Tresspasser asked himself. He was panting. Hard. Then he remembered his super form. "Yeah, that'll beat her for sure!" he chuckled, the Super Emeralds starting to circle him. Suddenly he was still grey but now he was surronded by a golden yellow aura. His vest turned white, as his gloves turned black, his shoes turned red with white stripes. his eyes turned white completely.

"Heh heh, you're in trouble now!!!" SuperTresspasser said to Dia, he suddenly charged. Dia barely managed to avoid SuperTresspassers charge, she flapped her wings upwards towards him. SuperTresspasser spindashed at her at supersonic speed, blowing by the super-heavy feathers and spindashed Dia into the ground. This was all that it took to defeat Dia. However, something happened. A bright light engulfed the entire room, and the next instant Dia was barely alive and Tresspasser was normal and out cold. Dia had won by a long shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Arena B

Part 1

Dia was taken back through Arena A locker rooms. Alica saw Dia in her condition. She was immediatly worried. She ran with the medics to the emergency room where she was forced to wait. luckily, her fight wouldn't be for a while. meanwhile, in Arena B, one of Alica's sisters, Shada, had entered on her own free will.

Shada was as tall as Sonic, but she was female. She looked like shadow but had sky blue eyes, white flame-like marks on her arms and legs, wore blue jean pants, red boots, and a red strapless belly shirt. She walking towards her arena, when she saw Alica running with medics on a stretcher. She was about to follow when she heard her name called. "Damn it" she said, running off.

...Fight 3...

Shada the Hedgehog stood in an arena across from a purple hedgecat with white streaks on his quills, arms, legs, and tail, had gloves and boots like silver, and had yellow eyes. he had a smirk on his face. She growled. She was already upset with having to abandon her sister like that. Now this hedgecat just made it worse by being cocky.

The minute said fight, Shada charged at sonic speed towards the hedgecat who had been called Sizzle. Sizzle replied by holding a hand out, a stream of flames shooting out from it. Shada stopped and charged a spindash. Sizzle soon stopped the flames chuckling. However, he was soon face-to-face with a spindash from Shada, who knocked him over with it. He, however, backflipped kicking Shada into the wall.

Then he jumped off of her and landed in the center of the arena. suddenly the super emeralds circled him. A second later, he turned pink, his streaks turning black, his shoes turning black with silver plating and red lines, his gloves also, surronded by a golden aura, and had blue eyes. he smirked again. This only ticked Shada off.

Shada immediatly spindashed at SuperSizzle, who promptly dodged with ease. Then, SuperSizzle turned and Shada was nearly blasted by an invisible force as a crater appeared nearby, causing rocks and dirt to fly in all directions. Shada exited spindash mode, landed, and skidded while turning. she then stood up. She charged another spindash and charged at SuperSizzle.

As she expected, he dodged, but instead of continuing she turned and started spindashing around him at high speeds. suddenly, a tornado started to occur, it engulfed him completely. He was thrown against the wall and then dragged across it with the wind. Shada exited and used her wind powers to prevent her from being swept up by it and to increase the intesity of the tornado.

SuperSizzle growled. NOW he was angry. After the tornado died down, he floated high above her. His aura intensified, he suddenly fired a large beam of fire towards her. Shada quickly spindashed out of the way barely avoiding it, however, she was hit by his telekenesis. he then threw her with incredible strength into a wall.

Shada stood up, very weak. that alone was powerful. she could no longer fight. So she turned into SuperShada. she was now white with a golden aura, she had black flame-like marks, she had orange-red eyes, her jeans turned yellow as her shirt turned blue as did her boots. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"So what you can turn super? big deal! I'm still better!!!" SuperSizzle shouted at SuperShada, charging. SuperShada sensed the psychic energy, and replied by dodged the psychic energy and then spindashed into SuperSizzle, knocking him out. She then floated to the ground, landing softly. She turned normal, and left the arena, the winner.


End file.
